


Ereri one shot

by anim3ships



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Afterlife, College Student Eren Yeager, Fanboy, Fangirls, Kawaii, Multi, OTP Feels, Shipping, True Love, comments, do i have to do this?, ereri, otaku, ship is real, waiter levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anim3ships/pseuds/anim3ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Ereri one shots! Some small, some big. I'll update when I want too. Just enjoy!</p><p>Happy reading! (＾▽＾)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the wrong turn

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling and punctuation mistakes..

Eren was laying on the sofa, he felt bad that Levi was having to work more hours so they could pay the rent. Uncomfortable and bored, Eren turned off the T.V. He decided to go see Levi in his work because he wouldn't be home 'till late at night and Eren would be lonely. Eren set off.

 

Eren had been to the cafe Levi works at many times before but never on his own, he was sure he knew the way.

 

"Oh my god! Where am I?" Eren yelled into the darkness of the dead-ended path. He turned around and started to walk out of the ally only to find three tall, dark, hooded figures looking his way. They walked closer, closer, faster,faster. Suddenly the man in the front raised his fist and brought it into Erens face. Blood spilled out of his nose and there was a screeching pain in his jaw. Another guy kicked him in the ribs as the other searched his pockets. As they attacked, the whole time, Eren was screaming out his boyfriends name " LEVI! LEVI! LEVI!"

 

When the people couldn't find anything they ran of into the shadows. Even was left in a pool of blood and a lot of pain. Just as he was about to drift out of the world, a man ran round the corner, shouting Erens name. Eren could just make out Levis silhouette and recognize his soft touch. Eren smiled and he slowly leaned into Levis warm embrace. 

 

Erens beautiful green eyes fluttered open. There was still an ache in his jaw but the blood bath had been replaced by a soft duvet. " what did you do you little brat?" Levi laughed from the door. The next things Eren felt were Levis lips around his own and Levi entwineing his fingers in Erens hair.


	2. Well, depends who's comming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wants to go on an outing with Levi, and descovers, not everyone gets on as well as you think they will! 
> 
> Happy reading! (＾▽＾)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh, I think this is better than the last one!

"Aaaaaand... DONE!" Eren shouted from the computer.  
"Hhmmm..? Whats done?" Levi mumbled from the sofa.  
"I thought you were asleep!" Said Eren, walking over to Levi.  
"Its kinda hard when your yelling.."  
"Well.." Eren whispered. He had now began crawling up the sofa to lie next to his boyfriend, "I have booked tickets to see the film of 'societys problems'! I know how much you loved that book! And... I thought we could invite Mikasa and Armin to join us!"  
" yeah.. Eren, the film sounds great and all, but... Mikasa... You know... She doesn't really approve of... Us.. And it would be kinda awkward, don't you think?" Whispered Levi.  
"it will be fine Levi! You'll see!" Shouted Eren with a smile.

So that day, Eren and Levi set off to the cinema.

Eren could see Armin waiting out side for them to arrive, "HAY ARMIN! ARMIN!" Eren yelled, running towards his friend. Levi jogged slowly behind him.  
"AAAARRRRRRMMMMIIIIIIIN!!!" Eren screamed, "hi, hello, how you doing? Where's Mikasa?"  
"Umm, okay?" Laughed Armin, " Mikasas inside, getting popcorn. She will be so happy to see-"  
Armin was cut off by Mikasa walking out to meet them, carrying three popcorn cups. Eren looked confused, "Three? But what about-" "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE! EREN YOU NEVER SAID LEVI WAS COMING! AAAGGGGHHHHH!!!" Mikasa screamed with anger. Mad and a little embarrassed, she ran off, dropping the popcorn on the cracked pavement.  
" well that could've gone better.." Eren mumbled  
" MIKASA" Armin shouted, running after her.

"I knew this was a bad idea Eren. She just can't cope with us." Levi whispered leaning on the wall, "we never even made it through the front door!"  
"Its okay Levi, really its fine, gonna be totally good, all fine" Eren said, quickly.  
Levi could tell Eren was really worried, so he gave him a peck on the cheek and they stood hugging against the wall for about ten minutes. Then, Levi saw Armin struting calmly up the path.

"Umm, hey, so.. Mikasa said she was really sorry and.. That we should really go to the film with out her. She insists."  
"I don't really feel up to going to the movie, sorry Levi, I've got a... Really bad headache." Moaned Eren.  
"Its okay, really, let's just go home." Levi mumbled into Erens hair. Then when they got at the top of the road Levi waved and shouted, " see you later Armin!" 

In bed that night, Eren couldn't sleep. He was worried about Mikasa. What if she never learned to accept things? What if she hated Levi forever? Levi woke up and straight away knew that something was wrong, "why are you awake Eren? Are you okay?" He whispered, worried. 

Eren totally poored his heart out to Levi. About how his was scared and stressed about Mikasas thoughts on them. And Levi simply replyed with, "Eren, it doesn't matter about what others think about a relationship, its what the people in the relationship think. Are you not happy about us being together?"  
And Eren said, "Your right, Levi. Its what we think, and I think, I'm really happy with you."  
And he closed his eyes, smiling, because he really was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Mikasa had to be kind of bad in this one..


	3. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wants to get back with his ex, but will Levi want to go back with him? Read to find out!

Eren's POV

It had been three months since the break up. I lost my temper and took out my pain on my boyfriend, Levi. It was no surprise that he was going to leave. I miss him. I miss him alot. His shy smile, his pretty eyes, his soft hair. The bed feels lonely without his arms around me. I hate myself for that night. It was all my fault.

Levi's POV

The last the months have been hard. Hard to get out of bed because there's no point, hard to look smart because there's no one I want to impress. Eren was the reason I lived. And I miss him so much. Sometimes I wonder if he thinks about me too. But he shouted all those mean things. I shouldn't have argued. It was all my fault.

Eren's POV

I left the house that morning. I would make it up to Levi! I planed to get him some flowers and go to his place, nice surprise? Or, what if I'm to late and he's found someone else? What if he still hates me? I'm going to go for it, I just want him back. 

When I got to the market stall I found the biggest surprise in the world. Levi, standing there, behind the counter, selling the flowers. Wow. He looks ruff. So I approached, and he quickly noticed me.

Levi's POV

my heart was pounding. I ran up to Eren.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered  
"me too" I replyed   
And we stood hugging for what felt like forever.


End file.
